A so-called Krone telephone network interconnection block is used to connect a plurality of user phones to a telephone network in some countries. The block has contacts regularly spaced in very close proximity to each other in two rows along the block on opposite sides of an insertion slot. Each contact has a fixed forked end with opposing knife edges designed to cut through insulation of an electrical wire inserted between them and a movable end resiliently biased against the movable end of the respective contact in the other row. Each user phone is connected to two contacts in a row.